


Unplanned and Perfect

by Ars_Matron



Series: Omegaverse Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Heat Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Rut Fic, Some tension with a happy ending, YOI Omegaverse Week, Yakuza, tattooing, yoiomegaverseweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: Viktor had many plans for his vacation in the sleepy town of Hasetsu. Sightseeing, swimming in the ocean, and hopefully a visit to a relaxing hotspring. He's the best assassin working, legendary, some have said. And he deserved a break.He had not, however, planned to be taken from his hotel and brought before the head of an obscure branch of the Yakuza.But Viktor always did enjoy surprises.---------YOI Omegaverse Week day 3!!Yakuza (Heat/Rut)





	Unplanned and Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And Welcome to day three!
> 
> Yesterday someone asked me to add a tag for Find Me! Keep Me! after it had posted.  
> So Just be careful and pay attention to the summaries. If it sounds like something you can't read, please don't read it. And If anyone else was uncomfortable with yesterday's story pre 'dub-con' tag, I do apologise. 
> 
> In regards to this fic, well, as both parties are happy to be together once they get started (aka, before hormones take over), the tags will remain as they are. Just understand this is a heat and rut + Yakuza/assassin fic. 
> 
> So, that's about it!!  
> Please Enjoy!!

In all honesty, he was there for vacation. 

He had said as much to the five alphas as they marched him from the hotel bar, and into the back of a large black van. As his eyes fought to focus in the gloom of the tinted windows, he tried to explain himself. His name was Alexander Ivanov, reality agent. He was there to do a little sightseeing, spend some time at the beach. Maybe hit up one of the hotsprings. If he could find one that was still operating.

They should have believed him. He even had the appropriate ID’s and was listed as Alexander Ivanov on his plane tickets, on the hotel registry, and for all of his appointments at the spas and restaurants over the next month. For all purposes, that’s who he was. Just a lonely realtor, looking to relax.

“Do you know where I can find an onsen that’s still running?” He smiled brightly around the dim cabin. All five alphas were decked out to the nines in dark suits and sunglasses. A woman whose hair was bleached at the tips sat closest to him. She held a cigarette in one hand, a gun steadily aimed at Victor gut in the other.

“Are you stupid, or do you just think we are?” She drawled, low and threatening. 

“Look, I’ve already told you I’m here on vacation. I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal of this.” Viktor sighed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, but the clicking of the gun’s safety in the other alpha’s lap had him lowering it once more. Very slowly. “I think you must have me mistaken for someone else.”

“Someone of your caliber doesn't just walk into another’s territory unaware.”

“Territory?” Viktor tilted his head to the side, brows furrowing. He had been certain he was in neutral territory. There were towns in every country that were supposed to remain impartial. Viktor wasn’t affiliated with a particular mafia group. Nor did he have his fingers in any of the family wars of the Underworld. He should have been able to relax in this zone without being harassed by the local color. 

Viktor was but a simple freelance assassin. And despite Yakov calling him a living legend, Viktor had worked hard to retain a low profile. He had been certain that no one in this small town would know his face. After all, an assassin who was easily recognizable didn’t last very long. 

The woman sighed, placing her cigarette in her mouth, she rolled back the cuff of her jacket, turning her wrist towards him. Viktor leaned forward to get a look, his breath catching in his throat. Inked into the delicate flesh of her scent gland was a single white dove. Perfect, down to the final detail. Every pink tipped feather on its outstretched wings appeared to be made of the finest down. So real, he half expected it to take flight. 

Around them the others had all moved closer, exposing their own wrists for him to inspect. Each one of them sported the same dove, in the exact same spot. Viktor leaned away from them, horrified and disgusted. To have needles pushed into one’s scent gland was nothing short of insanity. He quickly reassessed his situation. All hope of being able to talk his way out vanished to naught. These people were deranged. Absolute lunatics who chose to undergo torture to please their leader.

Viktor was doomed. 

“Ring any bells?” The woman drawled, cigarette dangling dangerously from her mouth, bobbing with her every word.

Viktor placed a finger to his lips in thought. It did, actually. Carved into the crumbling concrete wall near the kombini he frequented, was something that might pass as a dove. A large white bird was painted on the road leading to the beach where he jogged each morning just after sunrise. Even the hotel’s hostess wore a golden dove pinned to her uniform. Though it hadn’t occurred to him as anything other than a local fad. 

“Really,” He began anew. Shedding all pretense of ignorance for true sincerity. “I’m only here on vacation. I thought this was neutral territory.”

“This town has been ours for some time now.” The alpha woman smirked. Behind her the others laughed, eerily soft. Causing all the little hairs on Viktor’s neck to stand on end. “Though we prefer to not draw attention to ourselves. I assure you, we’re very real.”

“Where are you taking me?” Viktor asked flatly. They had confiscated his weapons, and he was one alpha against five. There was no way he was fighting his way out. It was time he learned the game they were playing. 

The woman stretched out lazily, her dark eyes glinting with sudden mischief. “To the Oyabun, of course.” 

Every effort to get them talking after that was met with unbroken silence. There was no topic, no matter how mundane, that afforded him any answers. Questions of how they knew him, or why they wanted him, were met with grim silence. There was nothing he could do but wait, watching the bright glowing tip of the cigarette as the alpha brought it back to her lips. 

The sleepy town had long since fallen quiet. Storefronts had shut off their signs, plunging the streets into near solid darkness. Not that Viktor could have seen much out of the van’s windows. But some bit of distraction would have been nice. Something to focus on other than his impending demise.

Maybe he could reason with their leader? Try to explain that he wasn’t there to kill them. Viktor relaxed somewhat as a plan took shape, tenuous as it was. First he would assure their leader he meant them no harm, then he would offer them his services. Vacation or not, Viktor would snuff someone out real quick if it meant saving his own life. 

And then, as soon as he was back on the streets, Viktor would be on the next flight to Russia. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized they’d stopped until the woman was barking at him to get up. She grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip, hauling him from the van. He took a few uneven steps before finding his bearings. He smoothed the creases from his shirt he took a look around. Before them was a traditional Japanese building, a large sign on the gate in front read Yu-topia Katsuki with the half circle and wavy lined symbol Viktor had come to understand well. 

“Looks like I found that onsen.” he remarked dryly. Winning a chuckle from someone behind before he was pushed forward. Having no other choice, he followed the smoking alpha inside.

They removed their shoes upon entering. Everyone taking a few minutes to stow them in the shelving by the door. It was a surreal yet peaceful moment. Viktor shrugged it off, even killers must bow to the whims of tradition. They led him through a large dining room where rows of tables and a large tv were set up, ready for hungry customers to enjoy. Then they passed through a formal dining hall, floors covered in woven mats and decorative scrolls hanging from the beige walls. On and on they flowed through spaces meant for entertaining. Places that should have been full of life. Yet, there wasn’t a soul in sight. 

“I take it business is booming?” 

The smoking alpha flashed him a warning glare. “We’ve cleared the place out for tonight.”

Which meant only one thing. They were going to kill him. Viktor sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair and mussing up his short silvery locks. He had picked this town thinking he could avoid such an encounter. Didn’t these people know he was on vacation? Attempts on his life were not on the itinerary! 

He hadn’t packed for that.

The first rush of humid air wrapped around him like a gentle caress. Hot and heavy, laced with a sweet scent that sent shivering heat down his spine. It was peaches, ripe on the tree. So potent he could taste them! It had his mouth watering and heart racing as they walked through a set of doors, held open by two demure betas with bowed heads and stiff postures.

Never in his life had he been affected by an omega in such a way. For that’s what it must be. Nothing else could smell so sweet. No other scent would have his vision going hazy or his clothing growing uncomfortable, unexpectedly chafing against his quickly heating skin. 

They stepped into a large open room with rough stone walls and nothing but the stars above them. Here and there a statue of some ancient Japanese spirit peeked out from a potted fern or sat atop a carved pillar. But it was the large, natural hot spring at the room’s centre, and lone omega within, that held Viktor rapt. 

Steam rose in thick curls from the water’s surface, wrapping around the omega like a gossamer wave that carried his scent through the halls. He was small of frame, with a delicate bone structure and a long graceful neck. 

And etched into the absolute perfection of a his back, was the same dove the alphas around him carried on their wrists. Only much larger, and far more beautiful. Each rosey wing wove its way down his shoulders and around his slender arms, the birds proud head coming to rest at the base of his neck. Elegant tail feathers fanned down his spine before dipping into the murky waters. Oh how Viktor wished he could how far they went.

“We brought him.” The smoking alpha took a step towards him, as though walking in on a bathing omega was nothing of consequence.

Viktor had witnessed his share of omegas in distress, an unfortunate side effect of the job. Being surrounded by alphas in such a vulnerable position would have been enough to set any omega off. But if anything his scent only sweetened as she approached. He rose his arms in a delicate arching stretch, sending a fresh wave of scent Viktor’s way. Humming low, he turned just enough to peer over his shoulder at them. 

“Thank you, Mari nee-san. I think it’s coming soon.” 

“Sure thing, little bro. You let us know if you need anything. We’ll just leave you to it.” Mari turned away from the omega and ushered the others out. She threw a final, searing look Viktor’s way. “Hurt him, and you die. It’s that simple, Nikiforov.”

Viktor nodded numbly. Oh, he was well aware of the situation he was in. Even if it made little sense. He knew good and well he did not have the upper hand here. 

Then, very slowly, the omega rose from the heated pool. And Viktor couldn’t remember why he had been worried before. 

A beta flowed out of the woodwork with a thin silk robe that they draped on the omega’s shoulders before hurrying away. The soft hiss of the door was the only indication that they had left. That he and the omega were now completely alone. 

And god was he beautiful. His round cheeks gave him an angelic appearance, belied only by the sharp amber eyes that pierced through Viktor’s soul and held him captive with their fire. The omega smirked as he took slow, purposeful steps towards Viktor. Each movement easy. Supple. Like the smoothest silk. A dancer, light on his feet. 

Or a predator on the prowl. 

The robe swayed from his fine shoulders, flowing open around him. Allowing Viktor to gaze upon every inch of his glistening flesh. Viktor swallowed, throat painfully dry as he fought the urge to drop to his knees and lap up each bead of steam and aromatic sweat that coated him, until he was writhing and dripping for a whole other reason. 

 

A soft rumbling filled the room. Surrounding Viktor, just like the caress of the steam and the sweet pheromones. Adding to the mist that steadily clouded his thoughts. Unbidden, his shoulders relaxed, all the tension of the night simply melted away. Viktor blinked, and suddenly the omega was right before him. Running soft hands over his chest. 

The omega rose to his toes, leaning ever closer until he was nuzzling against Viktor’s neck. The gentle rumbling picked up, and awed, Viktor realized what it was. The omega was purring! Viktor groaned as the omega rubbed up against him, causing the last thin strand of his control to snap. He wrapped his hands around the omega’s waist. Running them over his smooth heated flesh, and was able to fully take in the omega’s scent. 

“You’re going into heat,” He gave a soft laugh at the strangeness of it all. “What’s your name, little one?”

The omega hummed happily, lolling his head to better expose his neck for Viktor. “Yuuri.” His voice was soft, warm, and musical. He pulled back just enough for Viktor to see his bright amber eyes. “I’ve been a fan of yours for a while now, Viktor.” Yuuri gave him a glowing smile, like Viktor was a wonder to behold. “Such a strong alpha. So talented. So lovely.” Yuuri punctuated every declaration with a little nip to Viktor’s jaw or throat. “I want you.”

Viktor growled at the declaration. A low rolling vibration that had Yuuri shaking in his arms. He moved one hand to Yuuri’s hair, pulling his head back to bare the column of his throat for Viktor to bite, hard. Yuuri went lax in his arms as his purring grew louder, his scent stronger. 

“Where is your nest, little one?” He was going to take Yuuri. Give him everything he would need for however long Yuuri let him. He was perfect! Gorgeous, vivacious! An undeniable, unrestrainable force. So different from the shy, demure omegas that Viktor usually encountered. The ones who hung off the arms of the rich and the lecherous. Yuuri was bold and vibrant. He deserved to be given everything Viktor had to offer. 

But he wasn’t about to do so on the cold floor of a bathhouse. His nest had to be close. No omega in heat went far from their nests. Whether they were the possible leader of obscure crime families or not. 

Yuuri pulled away again, sending Viktor a look of pure, unbridled desire. Gliding away from him Yuuri allowed the the sheer robe to drop, pooling on the stone floor as he beckoned Viktor forward. 

As though he needed the incentive to follow. 

He didn’t remember much of their walk to the nest. Only the undulating dance of the dove down Yuuri’s spine. The way it moved, as though in flight, with each hypnotic sway of Yuuri’s hips and shoulders. 

Somewhere along the way he had lost his clothing. He wasn’t sure where, nor did he care if he got them back. All he cared about was the nest he was in, constructed of plush blankets and silky pillows. His entire world had shrunk to one thing. One shining, glorious being. His Yuuri. 

But it wasn’t until he was in the darkened room, enveloped in Yuuri’s intoxicating scent, that he gave pause. In preparation of his vacation Viktor had stopped taking his suppressants. It was too soon for the effects to have worn off, or it should have been. He hadn’t planned for a rut until sometime next week. And yet he was certainly feeling the first stirrings of a full blown rut. 

However, as Yuuri began to grind on his bare lap, all Viktor’s worries turned to mist.

He bit into Yuuri’s neck once more, pulling delicious moans from him. “So perfect, my Yuuri. Going to take such good care of you.” He rolled his hips up, brushing against Yuuri’s slick coated entrance until he was pushing into Yuuri’s heat, pulling him down to settle fully on Viktor’s member. 

Yuuri’s head fell back as he fully encased Viktor, something between a shriek and a moan falling from his throat. “Alpha! Alpha, please. So good! More, more!” 

With a growl, Viktor flipped them. Throwing Yuuri to the mattress so that he could pull out and thrust back into him sharply as the rut haze took over fully, tinging his vision red and causing a flood of dominant pheromones to flow from him. The only thing on his mind was the omega below him. How much Viktor needed him. How much he needed Viktor. Already his knot was growing. Throbbing and pulsing. Driving him mad with need! 

Yuuri clawed his back, scrabbling for purchase as Viktor lost control. Each snap of his hips was rougher and more erratic than the last. “Vi-Viktor! Alpha!” Yuuri cried out as he pulsed around Viktor, warmth blooming between them as he came untouched. Viktor sank his teeth into Yuuri’s neck with a deep groan, just missing his scent gland, as his knot formed. Locking them together as he released inside Yuuri. 

When the haze lifted, for a time. Large brown eyes and a happy smile greeted him. Viktor ran a tender hand through Yuuri’s hair before pulling him into a kiss. They took their time now. Exploring each other with their lips, teeth, and hands. Content to bask in the glow of each other’s presence until another wave hit them. 

Again and again they went on like that. Hours melting into days of unbridled bliss. A beta brought them food and water, somehow able to time the deliveries between their waves of passion. When they weren’t making love, Viktor took his position as alpha very seriously. Yuuri need not lift a finger so long as he was around. 

Viktor fed him, each bite carefully delivered to those plush lips by his very hand. He held cups of water and tea for Yuuri to drink. And he carried his Yuuri to the en suite to bathe him. Content to take care of him in any way that Yuuri allowed. 

And when they were both tired. Exhausted by passion, cleaned, and fed. Viktor wrapped Yuuri in a soft blanket and held him close as they slept. 

Viktor had never been more content in his entire life. 

One morning he woke. Not as he had come to expect. With Yuuri under him, moaning and needy as they fell prey to their dynamics’ whims. Instead, a soft rustling of his hair rouse him from sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes, a smile curving his lips as he took in the sight before him. 

Yuuri was stretched out on top of him. Smiling his own dazzling smile that in such a short time Viktor had grown to love. “Good morning, alpha Viktor.”

“Good morning to you. My lovely omega.” He cupped Yuuri’s face in gentle hands, bringing their lips together for a kiss. Soft. Sweet. Amazing. “How are you feeling, my Yuuri?”

Yuuri hummed softly. “I feel...wonderful.” His gaze was wistful, before it fell. His large eyes growing dark. “I don’t want you to go.”

Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle at Yuuri’s adorable pout. “Well then,” He brushed back Yuuri’s glossy black hair, placing another kiss on his perfect lips. “I suppose I’ll just have to stay.”

Yuuri’s smile was light in the darkest abyss. Filling Viktor’s once miserable world with love and life. He would give up everything for that smile. He would kill, and gladly so, to keep Yuuri happy. 

Later, as a dove took slow shape with each savage dip of the needle. Branding him as a member of Yuuri’s family, just as the mark on his neck branded him as Yuuri’s mate. He gazed into Yuuri’s sparkling amber eyes, at the smile that was just for him. And in that moment all he could feel was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!
> 
> I really do hope you liked this! I had a lot of fun with the imagery for this one...and then of course I realized that so far all my fics for this week have some sort of bird influence or theme....we can blame BioShock Infinite, as I just finished another playthrough not too long ago and Birds always stick with me for a bit after playing (≧◡≦)
> 
> And so, the news you don't want to hear lol. I don't have anything else pre-written for the week (I got caught up editing something for a zine submission) SOooooooo. I technically have plans for each day, including a second chapter to Find Me! Keep Me! and a oneshot sequel for Wish for a Night  
> As well as a colab with the great and wonderful Kyamoor for the free day!! We have some great adventure planned!! So just bare with me/us as we get everything together! 
> 
> And thank you guys for reading, and leaving me all the great comments on the other fics this week! It's been a lot of fun trying my hand at writing shorter stories, though it isn't always easy.....I find Viktor can be awfully wordy.  
> See y'all soon!  
> ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)


End file.
